


Battle of the Heights (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Imagine Sonny deciding to be a little shit by using the very short reader’s ( like, we’re talking that the reader has to stand on the counter to get a coffee mug down) belongings and putting them in places that only he can reach with his giraffe-height. The reader gets him back by hiding in a cabinet and when he climbs in to get her but gets stuck, she leaves in there and mocks him by prancing around in clothes that she knows turns him on. -Paige (do not fucking judge me, child )</p><p>i changed the request a little bit because i struggled with this lmao -eli</p><p>word count: 525</p><p>warnings: cursing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Heights (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

You were going to fight Sonny. That’s what you decided when you tried to reach a cup for your soda; you were going to fight him when he got home.

He did things like that all the time. He was so much taller than you, not that you were considered tall in the first place, but still. He could at least have the decency to make sure you could eat when he was gone!

You huffed and put your hands on your hips, staring at the glass you wanted. The door opened and immediately you yelled Sonny’s name, drawing him to the kitchen. “Get the glass down for me.” He chuckled and tossed his bag onto the counter before reaching the glass for you, handing it to you. “And stop playing around with my damn height.”

Sonny merely held his hands up, “I was just puttin’ the dishes away, like you told me to!” You scoffed and nodded, trotting away to fill your glass before heading to your room. The same thing happened four different times in that day and the day after before you got fed up with it and decided to seek revenge.

Sonny loved seeing you in revealing clothing. It varied depending on his mood, but a favorite of his was you wearing his boxers as your own underwear and parading around in a skimpy, small bellyshirt he had bought for you as a joke. When he came home and saw you vacuuming in that outfit you could hear him intake a breath. You turned to look at him over your shoulder, grinning, but neither of you spoke. He thought that you dressed like that because you wanted to get it on, and the way he meandered toward you with his lip between his teeth.

Just before he could reach you the vacuum shut off and you brushed past Sonny to the kitchen. You climbed onto the counter to grab something, stretching out, making sure that Sonny got a nice view when he followed you from the living room. You heard him gasp when he entered to find you stretching, playing like you were reaching for something in the back of a top cupboard. You knew that Sonny would be able to reach the crockpot in the back if he climbed onto the counter and that he would if he thought he was gonna get some.

“Hey, babe, can you reach this for me?” And as you said it, biting your lip and wiggling your hips, he nodded without really thinking about what you were wearing. He climbed up on the counter next to you, reaching back into the cupboard with his eyes still on you. Just like you thought, maybe had hoped, Sonny accidentally slipped his hand into the hole in the cupboard and got his wrist caught.

When his eyes widened you smirked and hopped off the counter, still flouncing in a seductive manner that tortured Sonny. When you turned to head to another room Sonny called your name.

The only thing you could say was: “While you’re up there you can rearange the cups so I can reach them.”


End file.
